


Expectations vs. Reality

by vix_spes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Q wonders if Bond would be quite so attractive if people knew the reality...





	Expectations vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [a-forger-and-a-point-man](a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com) had posted a headcanon about Bond eating chip butties and I just had to write this!

There were several things that amused Q about being in a relationship with the most notorious double-0 in MI6 history; 007 himself. The first of those was the fact that they were actually in said relationship. Not only that, but that the relationship was both monogamous and stable and had been for the last eighteen months. The second was the difference in the expectations and the reality of dating James Bond. Even people like Moneypenny or M were not immune and they were among those who knew Bond best.

Q rather liked it though. He liked the fact that he was privy to a side of James Bond that no-one else was. The rest of the world saw big, bad old James Bond, arguably the best double-0 that the programme had seen since its conception. By contrast, Q saw a middle-aged man still in his prime who lived to drive Q crazy and was rather akin to a somewhat domesticated big cat. A perfect example of this was the scene that Q was currently viewing.

If you were to listen to the gossip around MI6, then Bond owned nothing but designer suits and only ate at the very best London restaurants. In reality, nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, they did go out for posh dinners at places like The Ivy or The Savoy or, one of Bond’s favourites, The Dorchester where dinner for two cost the same amount as two weeks of rent while Q had been a student. Q would even abandon his beloved cardigans and wear a suit, an actual tailored suit as opposed to his least crumpled trousers and a mismatched jacket. Oh, he had complained endlessly through the fitting (and even more so once he’d seen the bill) but the look on Bond’s face – and the blowjob that he’d given Q in the fitting room – had made it all the more bearable. Still, that was the expectation as opposed to the reality, intermittent rather than every day; the glamour of being a double-0 or some other rot.

The reality was this.

They weren’t out at some posh hotel drinking champagne and eating steak that cost enough to make you want to cry. Okay, so they were at Bond’s flat – which was a damn sight nicer than Q’s – but Q practically lived there by this point and the dining room table was covered with plans and bits of equipment that Q was tinkering with. No, both of them were in comfy clothes with Q in a pair of sweats and one of Bond’s shirts that he’d appropriated while Bond was in a pair of old, worn denim jeans that hugged his arse perfectly and a sweater that was oh so soft under Q’s cheek. Bond’s feet were bare and he was steadily ploughing his way through a large portion of chips wrapped up in newspaper, pausing every now and then to make a chip butty.

So much for expectations.

“What are you thinking about?”

Bond’s voice drew Q out of his thoughts and he shook his head, moving across the room to press a kiss to Bond’s slightly grease-stained lips and tasting salt and vinegar as well as something that was purely Bond before stealing a chip, earning himself a gentle slap on the wrist.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just eat your chips, James.”

The expectations might be nice every once in a while but day to day? Q would choose the reality in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/272464.html)


End file.
